


霸道總裁愛上我！

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 一個霸道總裁愛上另一個霸道總裁的故事 (?)一個撩美人然後被撩回來的故事(？)
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	霸道總裁愛上我！

一見鐘情。

米海爾從來沒想過自己竟然會這樣失態，一個黑手黨首領，看著另一個黑手黨首領想入非非什麼的。他很想將這個感情歸咎於 Alpha 的發情期，一番調查之後卻發現對方也是個 Alpha，所以他並不是因為信息素的影響而有感覺。差不多三十年的人生，他第一次動真情了... 

然後他發現，這個 Alpha 竟然喜歡過另一個 Alpha。

研讀了好幾十本言情小說的米海爾表示，嘖，霸道總裁誰不會。 

1\. 

死纏爛打了整整三個月，美人終於肯和他吃一頓下午茶。

“這一百萬花不完，今晚不准回家。”米海爾笑著拿出一張支票，放在桌上。

飛龍笑著收下支票，拿出手機按了幾下。

“你信用卡號碼多少？”

“嗯？”

“一百萬不夠花，剩下的你來付。”飛龍把電話遞過去，他剛剛下單買了輛法拉利。“一百萬？你在開什麼玩笑？那天晚上我嫖了你都已經花了一億了，別忘了你的身份，你只是我的情婦而已。”

霸道總裁！！！！！！！！米海爾心中吶喊著。 

2\. 

米海爾從後抱緊飛龍，手滑落在美人的褲子上游動著，他嘴唇貼在飛龍的耳邊吹氣，一邊低語著各種情話。

一個過肩摔，下一秒他就躺倒在地上，飛龍俯身壓著他的胸膛，一手抓緊金髮男人的雙手，另一手順便打了他兩巴掌。

“你是世界上唯一一個敢對我動粗的人。”米海爾躺在地上，臉都腫了但仍努力維持自己霸道總裁形象。

“打你就打你，你能拿我怎麼樣。”飛龍再打了兩拳。 

3.

“搶了我的貨？你知不知道這為我帶來多大的麻煩？”米海爾挑起飛龍的下巴，用著身高優勢，逼著美人正視他，“很好，你已經成功引起了我的注意。”

“米海爾。”飛龍眨了眨那勾人的眼睛，唇角勾起一抹似笑非笑的弧度，“求我，我就還給你。”

“......求求你，還我一半吧。” 

4.

浪漫的燭光晚餐之夜，米海爾認真的向飛龍告白。

“我愛你。我這輩子只愛你一個。聽著，除了白頭偕老，我們沒別的路可以選了。”米海爾湊過飛龍耳邊低語。

“從今天起你是我的，我要你的眼裡只有我一個人，我不準你對著別人笑。”飛龍抬起頭，認真的看著那雙藍眼睛說。

嗚...我的飛飛好帥！ 

5.

飛龍把米海爾推到墻上，深深地吻著他，雙手抱著他的肩膀漸漸滑落到那健壯的胸膛。

“你知不知道你這是在玩火。”米海爾的聲音開始沙啞，伸出手把飛龍摟緊自己懷中，繼續他們的吻。

“怎麼？我玩不起？”飛龍把他的皮帶抽出，纖幼的手指開始觸碰那火熱，“舒服就叫出來，看你臉都紅了。”

“你挑起火你自己來滅。”米海爾把飛龍惡作劇的手一把抓住，然後將美人橫抱起來丟在床上，再壓上去啃咬著那紅唇，“你這磨人的小妖精。”

“呵，你給我躺好，我自己動。”

6.

飛龍覺得好煩。

他去哪吃飯都碰到米海爾，他試過特地坐船去離島吃海鮮，都能在船上見到這個笑得燦爛的男人。週末去馬場看賽馬也能在VIP席看到那頭金毛，好死不死的在他座位隔壁，還一臉無辜的說他也開始投資賽馬了，故意把用髮膠把頭髮梳起來，壓低聲音說什麼 “我不准你丟下我一個”、“你是我的，我要隨時知道你的行踪”。他出盡全力才忍住不在公眾場合扇他一巴掌，他可不想上明天八卦雜誌的封面。

飛龍剛洗完澡，穿著浴袍赤腳走出房間，電話傳出有短訊的聲音，他打開一看，“記得擦乾頭髮再睡覺，我不准你生病。”

痴漢！這根本是痴漢！

他突然想起日本他那Omega朋友，說麻見找了個私家偵探跟著他到處走，紅著臉說覺得男朋友很保護自己。

這TM的哪裡是貼心浪漫了，明明就是痴漢變態！！

仔細一想，這頭熊他也沒少揍了，卻好像不怕打似的，隔天就繼續他的黏人行為。飛龍決定以其人之道還以其人之身。 

“葉。我要米海爾下週的行程。”

“...他下週要回俄羅斯一星期，出席各種家族宴會。”

“很好，取消我的行程，想辦法讓我混進宴會，不能讓他知道。我要讓他感受一下被人跟踪是多難受！”

葉雖然覺得那個男人看見飛龍來了應該會高興得不行。不過他也沒打算礙事，雖然怎麼想都不明白為什麼堅強美麗的主人會選擇一頭 alpha 俄羅斯熊，不過既然美人喜歡，那他也只能跟著美人赴湯蹈火了。

“陶！幫我挑衣服，我要做宴會中最好看的人！” 

“穿好外套，外面冷。”米海爾一走出自宅之後就收到短訊。

“不准喝太多酒。”

“你敢抱別的男人女人你就死定了。” 

米海爾對著電話嘻嘻笑著，他的部下嚇了一跳，以為自家老大中邪了。

其實就算是最普通的西裝，劉飛龍都會是最耀眼的人。透視的黑襯衣加上密實的西裝黑外套，美人的肌膚隱隱地能看見，輕輕梳起的低馬尾，東方人的纖幼身影，瞬間就吸引了全場的目光。米海爾本來被四五個家族叔輩的女兒包圍著，門口的騷動讓他自然看了過去。

“飛？”米海爾把酒杯隨便放在旁邊的桌上，三步拼作兩步跑過去美人旁邊。

“嗯？我不能來嗎？”飛龍勾起一個似笑非笑的笑容，瞥了一眼跟著米海爾的幾個女生“不是跟你說過了嗎？你的眼裏只能有我一個人!”

“嗚...我們飛飛真的太帥氣了。”米海爾靠在飛龍耳邊笑著說，“那麼，你是來從這些無聊人手中救我出去的嗎？”

“怎麼辦好呢？”飛龍微笑著，“要讓所有人知道你是我的人嗎？”

“好啊，寶貝，我能在這裡吻你嗎？”米海爾一手抱著飛龍的腰，把美人拉近自己，兩個人的身體貼著對方，他們能聽見宴會場上眾人倒吸氣的聲音。

“嗯。”美人按著他的頭，深深地吻上去。 

然而米海爾的痴漢行為仍然繼續。

* * *

我也不知道我在寫什麼哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
